


Нечетное число

by Klodwig



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, twins!au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klodwig/pseuds/Klodwig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никто не один.<br/>Кроме Шерлока.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нечетное число

За свою жизнь Шерлок побывал в десятке разнообразных гримёрок. Почему-то именно здесь предпочитали убивать актеров и артистов. Вгонять нож в спину, травить или, вот как сейчас, пускать пулю в голову. Впрочем, правда, смерть, достойная жившего: освещение вокруг зеркала вместо света софитов, костюм на вешалке вместо драпировок. 

У парня, лежащего на полу, были выкрашенные в ярко-красный цвет волосы, в тон наушникам, из которых до сих пор звучала какая-то музыка, и пятну, растекшемуся по белому полу.

— Один выстрел, со спины, пистолет с глушителем. Убийца знал, где находятся камеры, и обошел их. У меня два варианта событий, — Шерлок стянул с рук латексные перчатки и сунул их Андерсону. 

— Мне он больше всех нравился, пусть и младший, — абсолютно не в тему ляпнул судмедэксперт.

Шерлок замер.

— Пауэрс…  
— Что? — переспросил инспектор.  
— Нет, ничего, — Шерлок сунул руки в карманы. — В приоритете вариант с конкуренцией и завистью.   
— А второй? — Лестрейд вскинул бровь.  
— Курить хочу — не могу, — сказал Шерлок вместо ответа и направился к выходу, по пути доставая из кармана пачку сигарет, купленную накануне. Ту, что была спрятана от него где-то в квартире, он так и не нашел, но сегодня ночью умудрился курить даже во сне. 

Сто лет Шерлок не чувствовал себя таким рабом табачной индустрии. 

— И все же? — спросил Лестрейд, щелкая зажигалкой. — Я хочу услышать второй вариант. 

Шерлок затянулся и прикрыл глаза. Во сне курение казалось куда более приятной вещью, чем наяву. Ну или это он в какой-то мере отвык. Вернее, отучили.

— Что мне сказать братьям погибшего? 

Шерлок повернул голову направо, где у ярко-желтой машины стояло двое практически идентичных парней — только у одного волосы были выкрашены в белый, в то время как второй был брюнетом. 

— Что их, во всяком случае, двое.   
— Это очень зло.  
— Да ладно, — пожав плечами, Шерлок затушил о край урны наполовину истлевшую сигарету и выбросил её к другим окуркам, что были значительно короче. — Поищи случаи убийств одного человека из тройни или… одиночек. За последние пять лет. Если почерк схож, мы имеем дело с серийным убийцей. Во всяком случае, мне так кажется.   
— Только этого не хватало, — Грегори вздохнул и покосился на Холмса, который, вопреки обычному, не испытывал от этого счастья или даже заинтересованности, а больше напоминал мрачную тучу. — Ты сам-то как?  
— Хочу напиться. Слышал, это помогает.   
— Ну, с этим я могу тебе подсобить, если тебя устроит моя компания.  
— Твоя — устроит.

***

В паб Шерлок пришел за полчаса до назначенного времени. Снял пальто, занял столик в углу. 

Монитор над барной стойкой транслировал повтор футбольного матча. Двое доходяг с носами сизоватого цвета спорили о чем-то в другом углу паба, трое молодых людей (парикмахер, бухгалтер, безработный) потягивали пиво, изредка посматривая на экраны мобильных телефонов.   
Шерлок проверил свой: новые сообщения отсутствовали, а те, что были получены раньше, — выучены наизусть и уже не приносили радости. 

Лестрейд появился одновременно с тем, как матч на мониторе сменился выпуском новостей. Пресекая попытку приветствовать себя, Холмс поднял вверх палец, призывая к тишине — то, что он ждал, обязано было быть первым сюжетом.   
Так и оказалось.  
Ведущая, прежде всегда отстраненно вещавшая о любых терактах, в которых погибало куда больше, чем один человек, сверкала красноватыми глазами. Похоже, фанатов у убитого было куда больше, чем Шерлок предполагал.

— …убийство в Вестминстере. В гримерке неизвестным был застрелен Кристиан Лоренц, младший брат Марка и Оливера Лоренцов, известных, — женщина запнулась, — …как «Трио Эль». 

Грег закатил глаза и направился к стойке, чтобы делать заказ.

— …в две тысячи пятом, когда устроили настоящий фурор на «Евровидении», завоевав для Великобритании победу песней «Мое королевство». Одежда в красно-черно-белых тонах стала хитом сезона, а…

Шерлок отвернулся к окну. Следовало предугадать, что ничего полезного или интересного по телевизору все равно не скажут. Что-то он в последние дни совсем не в своей тарелке. 

— Мне нравились их песни, кстати, — сказал Лестрейд, выставляя бокалы на стол. — Особенно эта, про русалку.   
— Залог их популярности в том, что их трое. Было.   
— Может. Ты тоже мог бы стать популярным.  
— Я и так иногда во всех газетах. Нет, спасибо, не желаю петь.  
— Как хочешь. Бери пиво, будем пить по-умному, — Лестрейд хитро улыбнулся.   
— Умно — это не закусывая?   
— Ну, ты же хотел напиться, а не хорошо провести время. 

Со вздохом Шерлок подвинул к себе стакан.

— Как тебя отпустили сюда вообще?  
— Ну, — Грег сделал глоток. — Майк спросил, с кем я иду ему изменять, я сказал, что с тобой.   
— Черт.  
— Да ладно тебе, — инспектор рассмеялся. — Они с Шерринфордом играли в шахматы, им не до меня. Да и вообще… мне порой кажется, что они тебя любят больше, чем ты себя сам.   
— Глупость, — проворчал Шерлок, в очередной раз убеждаясь в том, что стаут — это не его. 

Лестрейд подвинул к нему ближе стакан с виски. 

— Я понимаю, что тебе надоело, что на тебя смотрят как на собачку с перебитой лапкой и…  
— Не путай. Это на тебя смотрят как на собачку с перебитой лапкой. А на меня — как на собачку, которую переехал каток. 

Грег скорчил недовольную мину. Среди всех окружавших Шерлока людей на него одного он не позволял себе обижаться за подобные вещи. Грег был таким же, разве что Шерлок изначально был один, а его брат умер в результате фето-фетального трансфузионного синдрома.*

«Я сам его убил, получается», — когда-то сказал ему инспектор. 

— Я понял. Тебе тошно, потому что сейчас ты остался один.   
— Бинго.  
— Насколько все плохо?  
— Обменял бы всех людей мира на двух.  
— И меня? — Лестрейд отставил пустой бокал в сторону.  
— Всех людей мира, — беспристрастным голосом повторил Шерлок.   
— Ты разбиваешь мне сердце.

***

«По-умному» или нет, но голова у Шерлока болела нереально.   
К девяти утра он смог оторвать её от подушки, к половине десятого — добрести до ванной и сунуть под холодную воду.   
Знания о похмелье остались где-то в студенческих временах, стертые надежно. Как бы они пригодились ему сейчас… 

В том, что «напиться» не решает проблемы, Шерлок убедился точно и надолго. 

В дверь затрезвонили, звук отдался в виски подобно сверлу дрели, которым решили сделать в Шерлоке пару новых дырок.

— А, ч-черт, кого принесло…

Принести могло инспектора, с которого сталось бы выглядеть и чувствовать себя куда лучше в силу наличия опыта.   
На пороге стояли две идентичные девицы в длинных юбках с книжками в руках. Они проигнорировали выражение лица Шерлока и принялись быстро говорить, умудряясь при этом не переставать сахарно улыбаться.

— Здравствуйте, меня зовут Хельга, это моя сестра Энн, в это прекрасное утро не желаете ли поговорить о Боге?

Шерлок издал полный отчаяния и досады звук и закрыл дверь.  
Наверное, он был не первым, кто реагировал подобным образом — и, возможно, даже за этот день. Девицы помялись еще с десяток секунд, просунули под дверь яркую брошюру и ушли.

«И создал Бог мир, в котором никто не одинок», — было написано на брошюре большими буквами, словно тот, кто создавал её, старался изо всех сил, чтобы сделать Шерлоку еще хуже.

Конечно, никто не одинок. Бог ли, эволюция, генетика или что-то еще решило заложить в человеческую природу склонность к рождению гомозиготных близнецов. Наука доказала связь между близнецами на эмпатическом уровне — они и болели вместе, и чувствовали друг друга.

Наверное, это замечательно — постоянно знать, что есть кто-то с таким же лицом, как у тебя, твоя тень или отражение, половина, если хотите. Кто был с тобой с самого начала. Замечательно, наверное, праздновать один день рождения на двоих, ходить в одну школу, сидеть за одной партой. 

Шерлок мог такое только представлять. Представлять и завидовать, смотря на старших братьев. Майкрофт и Шерринфорд были теми еще занудами, любившими подкалывать его тем, что «двух таких мир просто не выдержал бы, смирись с этим».   
«Никто не одинок». 

Как же.

Подцепив забытый вчера на кухонном столе телефон, Шерлок свалился на диван и застонал от новой волны головной боли. 

Сообщений не было, пропущенных звонков — тоже. С одной стороны, Холмс понимал, что там большие проблемы со связью, но с другой — было страшно обидно. И так проблема за проблемой, ужасная погода, скука, убийство этого Лоренца, которое Шерлок просто-напросто не хотел расследовать… Еще и телефон, на который пришло только сообщение от инспектора.

«Нашел убийство одного из тройни полгода назад». 

Шерлок нажал кнопку вызова.

— Подумать только, ты мне даже позвонил.  
— Голова болит печатать, — признался Шерлок. — Говори медленно.

Лестрейд хохотнул. Как Холмс и предполагал, чувствовал он себя явно неплохо.

— Мари Анна Шварц, студентка из Германии, приехала с сестрами учиться в две тысячи девятом. Её застрелили в комнате общежития.   
— Еще что-то?  
— М-м-м… сейчас скажу… да, есть! — зашуршала бумага. — Где я выписывал… Смотри, тут еще есть убийство гастарбайтера, но он приезжал один. Это два года назад. И да, все они младшие в своих семьях. И еще Карл Пауэрс, брат Джека и Девида Пауэрсов, но это было давно, больше, чем пять лет назад. Ты, кажется, упоминал его?  
— А одиночки?  
— Нет, ничего такого. Да и одиночек, знаешь ли, не так много. Что скажешь?

Шерлок зажмурился. 

— Изначально я предположил, что кто-то охотится на тех, кого больше или меньше двух. Но если так, то… если кратко, то кто-то восстанавливает справедливость.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Что если где-то больше, то значит где-то меньше. Убийца — человек без близнеца. Он убивает младших в тройнях, по сути, «лишних». И, честно признаться, порой я бываю с ним солидарен.  
— Тогда ты получаешься под подозрением. Уж прости, Шерлок.

Холмс скривился.

— Можно сказать и так. Именно поэтому я не хочу брать это дело. Ищите сами, я дал вам карты в руки, — Шерлок повернулся спиной к камину. — Проверять немного, управитесь, я надеюсь.  
— Ты так не хочешь брать дело, потому что без…  
— И поэтому тоже, — резко оборвал его Шерлок.   
— Ну и? Будешь сидеть дома и страдать? 

Шерлок бросил трубку, не попрощавшись.

— Бинго, — сказал он потухшему экрану телефона. — Именно этим и займусь. 

Хотелось спать, но пульсирующая головная боль не дала бы ему уснуть. Лежать было скучно, ходишь — тяжело. Мир вокруг качался, словно он был на корабле во время шторма.   
Если выбивать клин клином, то стоило поискать бутылку, припрятанную где-то в кухонных шкафчиках. Не то чтобы в этом доме часто пили спиртное, но Шерлок был уверен, что оно есть.   
Бутылку он не нашел, зато обнаружил сигареты, которые раздосадованно засунул обратно в пачку с макаронами. 

В голову лезли глупые мысли. Карл Пауэрс, убитый много лет назад. Шерлок так и не нашел его убийцу, не хватило опыта или улик. Кроссовки его исчезли еще тогда…  
Взяться бы за расследование этого несчастного певца, авось это вывело бы его на убийцу: теперь Шерлок был полностью уверен, что это один человек. 

Но в кои-то веки ему не хотелось ничего делать. Совершенно ничего. Пусть хоть полгорода вырежут изощренными способами, все к черту.  
Шерлок еще раз проверил телефон и едва справился с желанием швырнуть его в стену. 

Дом по Бейкер-стрит под номером 221 строился после войны и в какой-то мере был очередным памятником английскому консерватизму и педантичности пополам с нежеланием принимать тот факт, что все может быть как-то иначе, чем принято.  
Кухня, гостиная с камином. Минимум коридоров, скрипучая лестница. Три спальни — одна, на втором этаже, для семейной пары. Он — чопорный зануда с привычкой курить трубку по вечерам, она — примерная жена, по вторникам встречающаяся с подружками за чаем, а в остальные дни развлекающая себя вышивкой. Вторая спальня на втором этаже — для их детей, двух мальчиков или двух девочек, в чистеньких до первой лужи костюмчиках и привычкой болтать до глубокой ночи и втихую воровать печенье, чтобы потом есть его в сооруженном из одеял и стульев шалаше.

Третья, последняя спальня, на первом этаже — для гостей. Для его или её родителей. Или для его брата. Для её сестры. Для кого-то, кого заселяют нехотя, потому что поменяется привычный уклад жизни и надо быть осторожнее и не сболтнуть чего лишнего. Мало ли?

Наверное, так и было раньше, после того, как строители закончили дом. И было здесь намного меньше хлама и куда менее одиноко, нежели в данный момент.   
А на стене висела вышивка в рамочке с какой-то бредовой надписью вроде «Дом. Милый Дом». 

Но никак не вышивка с расписными банками, где на этикетке каждой было любовно вышито шесть раз повторяющееся слово «FUCK».  
Банки только усугубили Шерлокову тоску, хотя куда дальше. 

Он чувствовал себя сжатой пружиной, которую сдавливало еще больше, словно весь мир пытался убедить его в том, что никому Холмс, по сути, и не нужен. Не в мире, где никто изначально не одинок.

***

Миссис Хадсон уехала вечером. Шерлок напутствовал её фразой о том, что лучше концентрация неуемных старушек в Суссексе, чем в этой квартире, за что был обвинен в грубости. Но разве он виноват, что её сестра хуже его братьев вместе взятых? 

Оставшись совсем один, Шерлок провел пару часов в созерцании потолка, после чего снова проверил телефон и, не удержавшись, все же разбил его о стену, о чем пожалел почти сразу.   
Теперь он был совсем без связи, даже если позвонит Лестрейд. Впрочем, если в полиции не совсем придурки, то о том, кто убийца, Шерлок узнает завтра из новостей. Или нет, какая разница. 

Это было странно. Он не привык к подобному состоянию. Всю жизнь он был уверен, что независим от людей и их общества, что ему достаточно черепа, а потом… Черт, это было хуже всех наркотиков, которые он пробовал за свою жизнь!   
Кто ж знал, что на чувство собственной нужности, на факт, что тебя ждут дома, что о тебе помнят и по тебе скучают так можно подсесть?   
И теперь эта новая, странная ломка — она жрала его изнутри, выедала, выгрызала, лишала желания что-либо делать, куда-либо идти. 

А самое страшное — Шерлок совершенно не знал, как с ней бороться.

***

В пять утра в замочную скважину очень тихо и осторожно вставили ключ и провернули. Двое, груженные тяжелыми сумками, вошли в квартиру. 

— Ну вот, жив, здоров, спит. А телефон разбил, — полушепотом сказал первый. — С тебя двадцатка. 

Второй только вздохнул и, производя как можно меньше шума, пристроил свою ношу в углу комнаты. 

— Не буди, пусть спит. Набегался, небось, в одиночку.   
— Иди к черту.  
— Что? Я, может, завидую? — спросил первый. Голос у него был чуть более хриплый, но в остальном такой же. — Почему я не пошел учиться на врача? К черту педагогику, я тоже хочу расследовать преступления! 

Обладатель второго голоса вздохнул. 

— Оставишь свою мелочь на произвол судьбы? 

Обладатель первого голоса ругнулся сквозь зубы. 

Проехавшая по Бейкер-стрит машина высветила лица пришельцев. Один из них определенно был Джоном Ватсоном, второй — его зеркальным отражением, в миру более известным как Джордж Ватсон.

— Конечно же нет, — Джордж повесил куртку на вешалку и подошел к дивану. — Я по нему соскучился. Не думал, что неделя в родном захолустье такая долгая.   
Джон только кивнул, соглашаясь.

Укрытый пледом Шерлок остался спать в опустевшей гостиной. Потом он подметит, что в какой-то момент муторный сон сменился чем-то светлым и приятным. 

Лежащую на полу брошюру утром нашли и сунули куда-то между бумаг и коробок с нитками, которые в достаточном количестве имелись на столе в гостиной, чтобы потом случайно найти и выбросить вместе с другим хламом.   
Если бы кто-то взялся просмотреть её, он прочитал бы еще одну фразу под словами «Никто не одинок», написанную буквами помельче:

«Даже тот, кто думает, что он один».

**Author's Note:**

> * - Он же "синдром переливающихся близнецов". http://qps.ru/pyR5j


End file.
